


Stargate SG-13

by ap3candrawtoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap3candrawtoo/pseuds/ap3candrawtoo
Summary: June Clewis wants to know what her fiancee Felix Stryder and her brother Bryce Clewis really do on that base in Cheyenne Mountain...





	Stargate SG-13

June Clewis knew her fiancee was hiding things from her. 

It was an obvious fact that working for the Air Force, June's family has always refrained from sharing details of the job with her. Normally June wouldn't let it bother her either as she understood better than anybody else that whatever they did for the country, was really for the best of the country. It was just that this time, she couldn't understand why she felt restless when Felix and her brother Bryce left to a secret base inside Cheyenne Mountain and didn't come home for weeks on end. June was almost on edge after years of her loved ones testing experimental planes, overseas in Afghanistan, or simply anywhere they weren't allowed to speak a word of. She first supposed that the reason the idea of one of the most decorated officers in the Air Force were stationed to a quiet base where they, in Bryce's words, "took pictures of space and shit."

To June, it didn't make any sense, and the more she thought about it, the harder June couldn't understand what a military division known for being in the sky was doing underneath a mountain without any telescopes sticking out of the mountain side.

She didn't always think about these things when Felix and Bryce were actually home like this night, yelling at the game playing on the TV as she chopped the last of the bell peppers to throw in the skillet with the browning onions. The sizzle of the vegetables mixed with the drawl of the announcer describing why this football season was more sensational than the one before it. The mix of the smell of emptying beer bottles and the spices sprinkled on the skillet as the pasta boiled wasn't enough to calm June's nerves. She didn't know why, she was rarely confident in her understanding of anything these days.

Laughter got louder as Felix walked in the kitchen, still chuckling about some joke Bryce made. He carried four empty beer bottles in his fingers and kissed June's cheek before throwing the bottles into the recycle bin. June only sighed through closed lips, a strand of red hair tickling her cheek was blown away from her line of sight.

"Do you need help?" Felix wrapped his large arms around June's torso as she began cutting up sausage. She shook her head curtly and Felix dipped a spatula in the pasta to stir it while still grabbing June's hip.

"Felix, get another round!" Bryce called form the living room. Felix moved to the fridge and June glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she watched the muscles in Felix's arms shift as he leaned into the fridge. His bronze hair was starting to grow too long for a man newly promoted like him, June took a mental note she would need to cut it after dinner tonight. His chocolate eyes moved deeper into the fridge as evidence that a six pack probably wasn't enough for the two men, the light casted a weird light on his dark tanned complexion. It was another thing that was weird about taking pictures in space, Felix got tanner every time he came back from the base. She wasn't sure, but June also thought she noticed new scars sometimes. Felix was very big for twenty seven as hard as it was to believe, every mark was very obvious on his rough build, it was always a struggle to find any clothes that fit him. Even if he was only a few centimeters shorter than June and she was five"nine, Felix was carved out as a broad character, there was no soft edges about him between the training and the combat he has done over the years.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" June wiped her hands on a towel hanging from the stove. Felix turned to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Relax June, we aren't on call."

"Are you sure about that?" June lifted the cutting board and began scraping the sausage into the skillet, "These days you two are never home for more than a few hours."

"June-"

"Let's not get into it." She lowered her tone and raised an eyebrow at him. Felix put the beers down on the marble countertop and pulled the spatula from June's hand, "June, everything is fine. June, I promise I won't cancel Christmas next year." June shrugged her shoulders and Felix sighed.

"Are you done?" He bit his lip, it was a common thing for him to do when he was trying to be serious but felt the urge to smile anyways.

"I don't know, am I?" June leaned against the counter and considered how Felix moved the meat around in the skillet with the vegetables, already precooked from the store and just in need of browning because she could never stand to cook anything raw, "It feels ridiculous and I know it is because all you're doing is sitting in a mountain."

"Mmhmm."

"And I knew when I agreed to that first date with you what I was getting into because I had already watched Bryce choose his duty over his family countless times before." June put her hand on Felix's as he held the handle of the pan and he met her eye to eye. "I'm usually so good about the confidentiality thing but this time-" She shook her head, "I don't understand what's so important about documenting what NASA already is that the two of you have to disappear without warning... constantly."

"June, you know Bryce knows more about that than I do, he's the physicists, I'm the brawn that checks on security. It's no big deal."

"No big deal means zero calls or messages for two months?"

"It wasn't two months." Felix chuckled until he caught June glaring at him with her emerald eyes. Felix put the spatula down and pulled June away form the stove to the center of the kitchen, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "I'm sorry, I know we have been busy and I've left you alone in this house by yourself."

"I'm not worried about being alone." June grumbled into Felix's palm and he lightly pressed his forehead to her's, "I'm worried about my Afghanistan veteran being content taking space pictures when a creak in the dark makes him pull out a knife at night."

"What can I say, space is very calming." Felix whispered as he kissed June's nose.

"It feels like I see less of you and Bryce than when you two were overseas." June grabbed Felix's shirt to draw him closer to her body.

"Well there is a lot of space." Felix left a peck of a kiss on June's upper lip.

"Too much if you ask me." June pulled Felix in for a full kiss which would last one seconds before the growl in the next room would interrupt the activity.

"Felix Stryder, you better be pouring my beer in a fancy glass and not taking your sweet time making out with my sister in there!" Bryce's strained yell over the TV made June and Felix both shake their heads.

"Get your own fancy glass!" Felix called back before nearly dipping June over to kiss her more deeply. June laughed into Felix's kisses as the music of Bryce's curses filtered into their ears, mixing with the sizzle of water boiling over in the pot. At the moment, neither June or Felix could be bothered to care about the burning food or the lamentations of Bryce- it all hardly mattered when it was so rare to have a moment to themselves. June could almost forget about all the secrets and conspiracies that were brewing in her mind when the two of them heard the familiar ring of Felix's phone. June opened her eyes and slowly removed herself from Felix as he answered the phone.

"This is Colonel Stryder." He spoke in a deadpan, the serious and practically authoritative edge crawling it's way into his voice, "Yes, I am with Major Clewis- what's going on?" June mindlessly picked at the loose thread on her sleeve as she watched Felix's expression move from curious to concerned. "What did you say?" The way Felix spoke the question with acidity in his tone made the hair on June's neck stand on end, "Yes, we'll be there in ten." He hung up and looked at June with that kind of gaze she thought she knew very well but instead only put her at odds with her own gut.

"I guess dinner is cancelled." She nodded and Felix kissed her before moving out of the kitchen and she heard the hushed tones of the two, the TV turned off and the sound of coats and keys moving replaced it. Bryce stuck his head into the kitchen, his wild red hair even more unkempt than Felix's as it was flung across his forehead.

"Sis, it's an emergency, we have to go."

"Don't worry, I get it, space pictures." June smiled as she crossed her arms and Bryce gave her a quick hug.

"I love you." Bryce's voice always had a juvenile treble to it that he was never able to shake off but his voice especially cracked as he tried to pretend to be alright, "Make sure to-"

"Lock the doors and windows before I go to bed, I know." June nodded at him, having memorized the parting phrase well.

"And don't open the door for anyone." Bryce squeezed June's shoulders, "Not even if it sounds like the neighbors."

"...okay." June couldn't speak above a whisper as Bryce nodded and bounded out of the kitchen and out the front door where Felix had already started the truck. As soon as she heard the car pull out of the driveway and down the road, she spared a thought to the food. With a sigh, June moved to turn the stove units off and scraping at the food, ready to put them away in tubaware again for the thousandth time when Bryce's words really sunk into her thoughts. June's nail chipped on one of the tupperware lids and she took to bite at the hanning nail.

It wasn't even a minute before she was leaving the kitchen herself, pulling on her borrowed jean jacket from Felix's wardrobe left on the dining table and freeing her tangled auburn hair from it's bun on top of her head. She turned off the lights in the house and put her car keys in her pocket, shutting the door behind her as she skipped a few steps on the front porch stairs to her car. June hesitated on the car door and for a moment tried to talk herself out of what she was planning to do. It was inevitable though, June couldn't let this one go no matter how much she tried. This time it felt like it was worth all the risks.

June pulled out the keycard she had slipped out of Bryce's coat pocket, the words SGC printed on the top of the identification.

Tonight, she would finally find out what was happening in that mountain.


End file.
